Time Loop
by Allison-Mary Potter-Winchester
Summary: So what would happen if the Doctor broke Sam out his time loop in Mystery Spot. I wonder...


Hey Guys AMPW here. This was something that my bestie and I were talking about, and so I decided to do this. Not sure how many chapters it will come out to be... This takes place in Mystery Spot. So come to your own conclusions.

Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous people; sadly Eric Kripke and Russel T. Davies/Moffat own them. :(

* * *

The bell chimed as Sam and Dean entered the diner, the same diner that Sam has been eating breakfast in for the past 156 tuesdays. The cashier handed an old man, named Mr. Pickett, some change and said "Drive safely, Mr. Pickett,"

"Yeah, Yeah," was the old man's mumbled answer as he walked away, bumping into Sam on his way out of the diner. Sam was annoyed, pissed, crabby, and tired and all these emotions were clearly displayed to the public on his face. It was what Dean would've called Bitchface #37.

"You can't stay unless you order something Cal. Ya know the rules," A waitress said to a man with shoulder length brown hair. He put some change on the counter, and Sam snapped out "Coffee,"

Sam and Dean sat down at the same stupid (well at least in Sam's opinion) booth, a man quietly eating pancakes at the counter in front of their booth.

Dean looked up at the menu above the counter and said, "Hey. Tuesday. Pig n 'poke." He hoped that this would put his little brother in a better mood, but Sam was still frowning as he quietly slammed keys on to the table.

Dean looked down at the keys and then back up at Sam, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "What are those?" He asked, hoping that Sam hadn't lost his mind.

"The old man's," Sam mumbled out, his head tilting back towards the door. Dean looked around bewildered and Sam answered, "Trust me. You don't want him behind the wheel,"

Dean's brows came together in confusion as he looked down and he looked back up when the waitress came to their table.

"You boys ready?" She asked, pen ready to take down their orders.

"Uh, yes, we are. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean said his green eyes still locked on Sam, but then moved them to look at the waitress.

"Hey, Doris? What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot." Sam slightly sneered at her. She looked confused.

"How do you know th.." She began to ask but was cut off by Sam saying, "Lucky guess,"

Dean looked back and forth between his brother and the waitress. He shrugged at her kindly, hinting that he also had no idea as to why Sam was act that way. Sam's fake smile dissapeared from his face, going back to the frown that had on all morning. Dean again looked at Sam and then asked, "Okay, so you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?"

"Time Loop," Sam grumbled out, look at the table. Dean still had that confused look on his face.

"Like Groundhog Day?" Dean asked, trying to put it into terms that he could understand.

"Doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it," Sam said shaking his head.

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy," Dean laughed, not getting over that Sam was grumpy.

"Yeah, I am. You wanna know why?" Sam asked slowly, his irritation seeping through.

"Why?" Dean asked, not sure if he truly wanted to know.

"Because this is the hundredth Tuesday in a row I've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So yeah, I'm a little grumpy. Hot sauce," Sam snapped.

"What?" Dean asked, as the waitress came over with coffee and hot sauce.

"Coffee, black, and some hot sauce for the...whoops!" She said, as she tilted the tray, causing the bottle of hot sauce to tip over. Sam caught it and slammed it on the table before she could say, "Crap!"

"Thanks." She said, and then walked away.

"Nice reflexes," Dean said looking at Sam's insistent frown.

"I knew it was going to happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen," Sam argued his voice deadly serious.

"You don't know everything," Dean scuffed, rolling his green eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Sam snapped at his older brother.

"Yeah, right. Nice guess," They both said in unison.

"It wasn't a guess." Sam said again, trying to get his point across.

"Right, you're a mind reader. Cut it out, Sam. Sam." They both said in unison again. They leaned towards each other simultaneously, elbows on the diner table.

"You think you're being funny but you're being really really childish! Sam Winchester wears makeup. Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed and every morning when he wakes up he..." Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"Okay, enough!" He snapped, trying not to let this freak him out any more than it was.

"That's not all. Randy the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Myers? At night he puts on a furry bunny outfit," Sam said, loud enough so that the other people in the diner could hear it. Judge Myers, who happened to overhear, knocked his glass over in shock. A man in tweed brown jacket and a bowtie looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home,"

"What's your point?" Dean asked, wanting Sam to get to it already.

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life and I can't. No matter what I do, you die. And then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again," Sam grimly said, looking close to a breaking point.

* * *

"Dog," Sam said as a golden retriver barked as Sam and Dean passed.

"There's gotta be some way out of this," Dean insisted.

"Where's my dang keys?" Sam said as they passed the old man from before.

"Where's my dang keys?" They heard him say.

"Excuse me." Sam said, quoting again as Dean bumped into a girl with blonde hair, who was holding a stack of papers.

"Excuse me." She said walking away

"She's kinda cute," Dean said, thinking out loud but then put his hand out to stop Sam. "Hey. All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this? 'Scuse me, miss!"

Sam stared after his older brother and said quietly, "No."

The blonde girl gives Dean one of her papers. He hurried back to Sam both seeing the word "MISSING" on the top of the page.

"Hundred Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked, seriously thinking that his brother's skills were lacking. SAM shrugged and Dean held up the flyer. "It's the guy who went missing,"

Sam stared at the name "DEXTER HASSELBACK" under the picture from the newspaper clipping. "Yeah?" He asked, hoping that Dean would get to his point.

"That's his daughter back there," Sam ripped the flyer from Dean's hands and runs after blonde girl.

"Ma'am?" He yelled after her.  
Meanwhile, the golden retriever growled and barked at Dean. "Hey buddy! Somebody need a friend? Good boy...AAAH!"

"Heat of the moment!" The radio blared out, as Sam opened his eyes. Dean had died again.

* * *

Sam and Dean were back at the diner, Sam typing away on his laptop; behind them their was a man with the pancakes is reading a newspaper. A thing of pink syrup is next to his plate, but Sam didn't notice it.

"So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is," Sam said, clicking around on his computer. The man behind them got up and left the diner.

"What is he?" Dean asked, looking at Sam

"I talked to his daughter. Guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog." He answered, clicking onto a certain page. "He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery spots, UFO crash sites—he gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here,"

Sam turned the laptop to face Dean, showing his older brother the biography of the author of the blog "The Hasselback Report".

There was a picture of Hasselback and a headline Dean read aloud, incredously, "Dexter Hasselback, truth warrior? More like a pompous schmuck, you ask me."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written, and he must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself,"

"When'd you have time to do all this research?" Dean asked, looking shocked. Of course he didn't know about the time loop.

"Come on," Sam said packing up the laptop. The two got up and Dean laughed. "What?"

"It's just, it's just funny, you know, I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on Mystery Spots and then he vanishes into one. It's kinda poetic, you know, just desserts," Dean said laughing, and walking away.

"You're right, that is just desserts." Sam smiled, but then he noticed the abandoned plate that the man had been eating from before; it had a partial pancake and pink syrup. He also noticed the man in a tweed jacket wearing a bowtie sitting in the seat next to the empty plate. He never sat there before.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, looking back at his brother

Sam watched the man walk by the diner windows and looked back at the man with a bowtie.

"Guy has maple syrup for the last hundred Tuesdays, all of a sudden he's having strawberry? And this man here has been sitting next to Judge Myers for the past hundred tuesdays also. Now, he's sitting next to this plate," Sam said, his face becoming thoughtful.

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" Dean said mockingly.

"Not in this diner. Not today. Nothing in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me. So who are you?" Sam said going up to the man wearing a bowtie.

The man turned around, his light brown hair parted to flip over his right eye, his light pink lips parted as he said, "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

So please review and tell me if I should continue thanks. Also I am trying to update all my stories so please vote for the pairing in The Grimm Family...


End file.
